


Love and Laughter Through a Child's eyes

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Angst, Amity Blight-centric, Domestic Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Love and Laughter Through a Child's eyes

Eda sat on the small chair, as many of the local residents walked by glancing at the small stand in the corner of the market. She leaned back, god she hated slow days. She glanced at the watch on her hand, Lyz would be getting out of school soon, so she better start packing things in for the day. She stood, when she noticed the green hair pushing through the crowd. Her eyes narrowed, usually a teen rushing towards her meant Luz had gotten herself into trouble yet again. “OWL LADY!” Screamed the girl twin, causing the grey haired witch to shake her head. “First off, the name’s Eda.” Edric butted in, “We don’t have time for that! We have a problem.” Eda glanced between the two, “How serious of a problem?” The twins gave each other a worried glance, “Is Luz okay?” questioned Eda, causing Emira to look somewhat ashamed, “Sort of? It would be easier to just show you.”

The twins and Eda arrived at the Owl house, but Eda first heard the sound of the upset wailing coming from inside. Hooty opened, hoping Luz would be comforted by the sight of her mentor. “Oh thank Titan!” said Amity as Eda entered. She stopped, looking at the source of the problem. The toddler sat on the floor, as Amity and King tried to calm her down by showing her the army of King’s stuffed animals. She reached out as soon as she saw Eda, her fingers opening and closing. Eda picked up the toddler, rubbing her back, causing the wailing scream to become a small whimper. “Okay explain.” Eda asked, looking at the worried trio. “Well, We had a free period and Edric had the bright idea of breaking into the potions class since the teacher was out sick for the day. Luz decided to freestyle a potion, and Edric dared her to drink it and well…” Emira said, gesturing at the baby in Eda’s arms. “Huh, she made a youth potion just by guessing ingredients? Well aren’t you just naturally gifted, yes you are!” Eda cooed holding out Luz in front of her, causing a little giggle from the infant. She then turned to Amity, “I assume you wrote down everything Luz threw in the cauldron? I might be able to use the list to create an antidote.” Amity reached into her pocket and removed the small wad of paper, and handed it over to Eda. “Hmmmm.” Eda said, and walked over to the locked cabinet and opened it. She began to rifle through it, as Luz was interested in the clicking of glass jars as Eda shuffled them around. “BLAST!” Eda shouted, causing Luz to whimper, burying her head into Eda’s shoulder. “What?” Edric asked, Eda pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m out of Troll Grass. I can go get some...” Emira spoke up, “Why do I feel like there is a but coming.” Eda shook her head, “It grows on the most northern part of the island, it takes a full day to reach it, even by staff.” Amity looked at Eda, “So…” Eda grabbed her staff, looking at the Blight siblings, “Meaning you three are on babysitting duty.” She said, handing Luz to Amity. Eda walked towards the door, and Luz began to whimper and struggle in the witch’s arms. Amity readjusted Luz and rubbed her back, mimicking Eda’s earlier calming gesture. “Okay, I will get back as soon as I can with the troll grass. Do you think you three can handle this?” Edric nodded, as Eda exited the Owl house leaving the three alone as Luz yawned, burying her head into Amity. A small smile crossed Amity’s features, then it happened. She went wide eyed, looking at her siblings. “She did not just…” Emira groaned, Edric opened the door, hoping, but Eda was already skyward and his shout did not reach her. He walked back into the house, as Luz began to fuss. Amity held her out to her brother, “Why me?” He groaned, “It was your stupid dare, so you get to deal with this part.” Amity growled, Edric carefully took Luz, and went down to the bathroom. “Wait, does Eda even have spare diapers here?” 

Luz crawled around on the carpet, after her changing, trying to get into anything within her reach. Amity watched her intently, making sure nothing bad would befall the human. “Hey Mittens, we're going to go out, think you can handle her by yourself for half an hour?” Edric asked, “Why? What is so important that you have to leave me alone with---” Emira raised her hand, “Well, it's not like Eda is stocked up on supplies. So me and Ed are going to get some baby food for her.” She said, gesturing at Luz who was now staring at Amity. “M--mmm’mmm” She mumbled, “Middens!” She squealed, pointing at the green haired witchling. Amity’s face turned a bright red, as Em and Ed stifled their laughter. “See, She likes the idea of you watching her. So have some fun.” They declared, walking out into the fading sunlight. Amity glared at the door, when the sound of something hitting the carpet made her turn, seeing the toppled plant and Luz playfully digging around the soil now on the ground. “LUZ!” groaned Amity, scooping the little girl off the floor, and headed back towards the bathroom. She stood at the tub, fiddling with the faucets as Luz looked at the rushing water. Amity tested the temp with her hands, and when she was sure that it was just right, placed Luz into the liquid. Amity looked around, finding a small washcloth and some soap. “You know what makes bath time even better?” Asked Amity, causing the toddler to cease splashing and look up at her, a confused look on her face. “BUBBLES!” whispered Amity, pouring a capful of the soap into the water and creating a soapy froth with her hands. Luz and Amity spent fifteen minutes getting clean and trying out beards made of the bubbles, causing a fit of laughter from each of them. Amity found a large fluffy towel and wrapped Luz in it, and brought her back into the living room. She looked at the books Eda had sitting on various shelves, her hands stopping on the familiar spine. Amity pulled Otabin the bookmaker from its spot, and lowered her and Luz sat in the large armchair in the corner of the room. Amity got through half the book, when she noticed Luz had already drifted asleep, as the front door opened. Ed and Em entered holding the bag of goods they had acquired. Amity pressed a finger to her lips, gesturing to the sleeping Luz. She got up, and placed the infant on the couch, gently as not to wake her.

The rest of the night went smoothly, Luz slept soundly through most of it, but when she did awaken, Amity was there in a heartbeat to comfort her. Amity woke the next morning, and heard the conversation coming from the kitchen. She leapt off the chair, sprinting towards the entryway. Luz stood at the stove fiddling with the pan now on the burner. “AMITY! Hey!” said the teen, now back to her familiar self. Amity felt a little twinge of sadness run through her, she was kind of going to miss baby Luz. “Luz, What?” She sputtered, causing the human to turn, placing the object she had removed from the pan onto the plate. “The potion must not have been full strength, It wore off when the sun came up. Ed and Em already called Eda, she on her way home now. But, I though making you guys breakfast for watching me was in order!” She handed the plate of pancakes to Amity, who took them, looking down and realizing that Luz had used chocolate chips to make a smiley face in the batter. Ed spoke up, “Luz, I’m really sorry for…” Luz raised her hand. “Not entirely your fault, I should have known better than to drink that.” Amity snorted at that, “What?” asked Luz, giving her friend a puzzled look. “Nothing, never mind.” Amity said, The four sat eating the breakfast Luz had made, and then the twins stood. “We should probably get home, are you going to be okay Luz?” The human nodded enthusiastically, giving a thumbs up. Ed and Em opened the door, stepping out, with Amity on their heels. Luz grabbed the young witch's hand, “Amity, can I ask how you knew how to handle babies so well?” Amity smiled, looking at the human’s brown eyes. “It was simple, I just did the things my parents never did with me…” She said quietly, closing the door. Luz turned, going to the kitchen to wash the dishes she had dirtied, stopping in her tracks when she realized what Amity had told her.


End file.
